Our Own
by lets make a scene
Summary: Dramione one-shot. Hermione ends up at Blaise's front door looking for a friend. Twenty minutes later Draco shows up for the same thing. What they end up with could be so much more. Rated T to be safe.


**A/N: I have quite the horrible time actually finishing a fic. I have half a dozen half written stories just waiting for me. I am impressed I did this one in six hours. I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

Knock. Knock.

Blaise opened the door to his entirely over-sized, overpriced, posh flat. What he found on the other side of that door was not what he expected.

Hermione Granger looked like hell. Skin pink from the cold. No jumper over her gold and black party dress. Bare feet, red puffy eyes, tear stained cheeks, and windblown hair.

"What happened to you?" he stood aside to let her in and shut the door.

"Ron." she spoke softly.

Here we go again. This mess was never ending.

Blaise scoffed, "Of course it was. Come in. Do you want tea?"

She nodded, and he left her to get settled on his couch. He took a few moments in the kitchen to get her a cup of his grandmother's blend but once he handed her the tea Blaise started in on the inquisition. He was never one to prolong the inevitable. That usually made him sound a bit blunt most of the time.

"What was it this time, the alcohol, his disrespect for women, or him shacking up with another whore?"

Hermione flinched but stayed quiet. She stared at the teacup in her hands. He assumed she must not be up for the conversation yet. "That bad was it?"

She just nodded her head.

"Why did you come here if you didn't want to talk? Not that I mind of course, it's just that you know I'm the loud one. I'm Italian, it's in my nature sweetheart. Why didn't you just go to Harry? He is good at being the strong silent type." curiosity was one thing they had in common.

"He is with Ron." she answered so softly that he almost didn't hear it. She was acting so defeated and he just couldn't understand it. It was all wrong. He had never seen her without that spark of passion, that anger that took her when Ron hurt her, or even her stubbornness. It angered him to no end.

"I can't stand him. I don't know how many times I have to tell Harry that Ron is just a waste of his time. He does nothing but drain Harry emotionally and he is doing the same thing to you. He is a rubbish friend and he treats you like dirt. He can't hide behind his alcohol forever Hermione. He will get what is coming to him one of these days."

"That's his best friend Blaise."

"No, it's not. Ron is Harry's family, his brother. I get that, I do, but you are his best friend!" he was starting to raise his voice.

"No, I may be one of his best friends but I'm not the most import-" she was cut off abruptly.

"That's rubbish-" she returned the favor and cut him off.

"No, it isn't! You only think that because you want it to be true! You hate that being with Harry means that he is giving up the family that he wants to be a part of. You look at Ron and Harry as brothers because it makes it easier on _you_ , not me." she sat her teacup on the short glass table in front of her.

"Hey now, don't snap at me, we aren't addressing my insecurities about my relationship. Speaking of relationships, how did Malfoy react to whatever it is that you aren't telling me about?"

"Malfoy? Why on Earth would you bring him up?" she looked utterly confused which in turn pleased Blaise greatly.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you and Harry left out of here four hours ago with him."

"Did you so suddenly forget he was meeting with Pansy? I barely saw him all night. Everything happened so fast. I couldn't even tell you if he was there when Ron..." she started to trail off, "I'm going to the loo." She got up and that's exactly where she went off to.

Not even three minutes later Draco Malfoy stormed in through his front door slamming it in his wake.

"Bloody hell mate. I know your mother taught you better manners than that. You look like..." Blaise trailed off at the glint in Draco's eye.

"I'll kill him with my bare hands." he seethed.

"Who?" Blaise asked already knowing full well who he was referring to.

"That sorry excuse of a man that your boyfriend calls his best mate. I want to murder him. You know that I never killed anyone during the War but I will sully my name just to be able to wrap my hands around his throat until he can no longer breathe. Better yet, I will cut off his tongue and let him choke to death on his own blood." Draco Malfoy was seeing red.

Blaise sat in his favorite armchair in front of the fireplace, summoned a bowl of snacks, and leaned back as he watched Draco pace back and forth on his brand new area rug. "Details mate?"

"Oh I'll give you details. We were at that stupid party that you refused to go to. In hindsight I should have known better because you are the only buffer between the Slytherin and Gryffindor alumni. Weasel and Potter were going at it trying to match each other shot for shot of Firewhiskey. Normal behavior for 20 year old young adults, relatively harmless until Pansy opened her big stupid mouth. She said something along the lines of seeing which body parts they end up splinching in their attempts to apparate home. So of course, bloody saint that she is, Granger decides that it's time to reign them in."

"Whoa, hold up. Where did Granger become part of the problem?" Blaise smirked knowingly.

"Shut it Zabini. I'm in the middle of a story." he huffed and ran fingers through his hair. He really did look worse for wear. "All she said was that they needed to pace themselves. Do you have a cigarette?"

"Harry made me quit remember? Continue."

He sighed but did as he was told. His exhaustion was starting to show. "I can't even tell you everything that he said but it was bad. I don't know how she just stood there with those big golden brown eyes shining and let him degrade her like that. He told her she was a dirty whore that would never be pretty enough for any man. That being so smart was the biggest turn-off there was. He told her that the only reason that he slept with her was so she wouldn't die a virgin. Who says things like that? What's worse is that she looked like she believed him! Oh, and your sad excuse for a lover just stood by and watched it happen all the while looking dumbstruck. I expected more from Boy Wonder.

"Once she left out he grabbed Weasel by his collar and led him out of the room. I just spent the last twenty minutes getting rid of Pansy and all of her petty comments." He exhaled and threw himself down on Blaise's couch.

"So let me get this straight. To sum it up, you are angry because Hermione's ex-boyfriend said hurtful things to her and no one defended her honor?" he rose a curious eyebrow.

"You weren't there, you didn't have to hear him or have to see her. No man should speak to a woman that way, especially her Blaise. Does he not know what he is giving up? I can name four men that would give anything to be with her, her secretary being one of them. She's brilliant. She is completely unstoppable when her mind is made up. She's a kind, loving, gracious, fierce, loyal to a fault, insufferable, impossible to prove wrong, protective, giving, hotheaded, passionate, beautiful and talented woman. Why? I just can't grasp it. He embarrassed her in front of strangers and close friends."

"Might I add that you didn't defend her honor either." he sipped his tea.

Draco looked from the cup in Blaise's hand to the one in front of him on the table and stiffened, "Is Harry here?"

"No."

"Then who does this cup belong to?"

"It's mine." came her all too familiar voice.

"Well that is my cue. I'll be in my room if you need me." Blaise walked right past the couch Draco was sitting on to the doorway that Hermione stood in. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Give him a chance." and he walked away.

She walked to Blaise's chair and took a seat. Malfoy hadn't moved a muscle.

"Hi." she said.

"Hi." he said.

Silence.

Neither knew what to say or if breaking the silence was permitted. He was at a disadvantage and Malfoys never liked to lose at anything.

"So-" she said.

"Look-" he said.

They both started to speak simultaneously and Hermione giggled, "It's alright, you go ahead."

"I was just wondering how much you heard." he asked without making eye contact.

"I walked in about the time you were talking about murder with your bare hands. Which by the way, I would be careful with that if I were you."

"So you heard all of it then." he sighed.

"Pretty much." she confessed.

"Look. I know it isn't any of my business but-"

"Stop," she interrupted him, "It really isn't your place but I appreciate it none the less."

"You do?" he asked utterly shocked.

"Of course I do. No one has ever said those things about me Malfoy. If they have, I've never heard them. Not even when things were good between me and Ron. I came here believing the words Ron threw at me. I get to leave here knowing they aren't true. I'm not an impractical woman. I don't expect anything from you but I truly appreciate your words. Thank you." she gave him a small smile.

"Granger..." he was speechless.

"Please, you can call me Hermione."

"Hermione... what is it that you want?"

"Excuse me?" confusion clear in her eyes, "Nothing, I just said that."

"In a relationship, in a man?" he had no idea where it was coming from but he found that he really did want the answer.

"I don't know. I thought I wanted Ron but I despise him at this point. I've spent the last six years of my life loving him. Now I don't know what to do." she answered honestly.

It was now or never. He knew he would never get another chance like this. "Can I make a suggestion?"

She laughed, really laughed. How odd was this? Draco Malfoy giving her relationship advice. "Sure. What do I have to lose?"

Draco stood up and walked to her, his heart racing faster than he ever remembered. He offered her his hand, "Do me the honor of dancing with me Miss Granger." he bowed for good measure.

She took his hand and he pulled her close. Their fingers were intertwined and his other hand lay on the small of her back. Her smile was beautiful and he intended on keeping it around for as long as possible, along with it's owner. They began to sway together in Blaise's living room.

"What song is it we are dancing to?" Hermione asked as she laid her head on his chest.

He pulled her flush to him relishing in the feel of her body against his. He kissed her curls, "Our own."

* * *

 **There it is! Thank you so much for reading! Let me know what you think, please and thank you!**


End file.
